Lost Souls
by Namida no Hikari
Summary: Love has no meaning and is but a fool. The only one you can trust is yourself." -Usagi
1. Chapter01

Hi! This is my first time writing a crossover and I know I'm not too good a writer, but what would it hurt to give this a shot? Besides the worst people could do is come over and bash my head continuously with a baseball bat telling me that they hate my fanfic. Since I am very sad about the fact that these two animes do not belong to me, I'm going to make a disclaimer once and that's it. See you at the bottom of the page! *grins*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha.  
  
Lost Souls  
  
By Namida no Hikari  
  
namidanohikari@aol.com  
  
He stood there, leaning against the wall, watching her as a father watches over his newborn daughter. But it is not the same. Yes, the feelings of love and protectiveness are there, but it is altered. Deciding that she looked far too lonely, he silently made his way towards her. When he was close enough, he wrapped his arms around her, feeling her relax and lean back into his embrace.  
  
She sighed in content. Oh, how she loved this man. Right then, she felt as though nothing could separate them. If only time stood still, so that this moment might last forever... after all, he wasn't one for showing emotion. She could feel the darkness coming closer and closer... and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She was forbidden to intervene for fear of alternating the future.  
  
Feeling the woman in his arms shiver, he held her closer.   
  
"Cold?"  
  
Hearing no response, he was about to ask again when she whirled around to face him. Startled, he could only watch as she stared into his eyes, searching.  
  
"Do you truly love me? Without a doubt?" She asked her tone one of seriousness that she rarely used.  
  
"Why do you ask?" He looked at her oddly, wondering what had brought this on.  
  
"Just answer my question." She said forcefully.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Promise me you'll never leave me. That you'll always be by my side."  
  
"Hai...." He said hesitantly.  
  
"Give me your word."  
  
"I give you my word, by my mother's grave."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hurry up, wench!" Inuyasha leapt from branch to branch, impatient to get moving once more. "Feh, humans are so damned slow."  
  
With a murderous look on her face, Kagome said, "Osuwari!"   
  
"What was that for, BITCH?!" Came Inuyasha's voice muffled by the dirt.  
  
Deciding to ignore him, Kagome turned back to Kaede to get all the supplies they needed. "Kaede, do you by any chance have another one of those beads so that I may give him another command as well?"   
  
Kaede chuckled. "Unfortunately, no."  
  
Kagome sighed in disappointment. "Oh well, one could always hope." She said, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Let's go, Kagome-chan." Pointing to Inuyasha, Sango said, "He's getting impatient."  
  
Kagome looked towards the half-demon and giggled. "When is he not impatient?"   
  
"Too true, all too true."  
  
"Get moving already! The shards are not going to be waiting for us, damned! If it weren't for you being able to sense the shards, I wouldn't-"  
  
"Shut up already! We've been listening complain all morning non-stop and I don't have any Advil for my headache right now." Kagome said, raising her hand to rest on her forehead.  
  
"Are you alright, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked his voice laced with concern.  
  
"I'll be fine. Nothing a little rest can't fix." Kagome said reassuringly.   
  
"If you say so."  
  
"Hey! There's a demon approaching." Inuyasha gave Kagome a questioningly look. She gave a sigh before closing her eyes in concentration. Stretching out her senses, she could feel a shard coming their way. Giving him a look of affirmation, she climbed onto his back so that they could go faster, while the others got on Kirara.  
  
As soon as she was on, Inuyasha took off. Jumping from tree to tree with a grace of a cat, running when he needed to. He sniffed the air constantly as his ears twitched, catching as many sounds as possible.  
  
Suddenly, he made a sharp turn, just barely missing the attack thrown their way. Setting Kagome down on the ground, he drew his Tetsusaiga, which instantly transformed as he ran towards the demon. With the sword in his hands, he felt as though nothing could stop him. Stopping directly in front of the demon, he smirked before hacking into its shell.   
  
Giving a horrid shriek of agony, the demon lashed out in anger at the one who caused it the pain. Leaping back deftly, Inuyasha dashed forward again only to have the demon spray venom at him. Quickly, he moved aside and spared Kagome a glance to see if she was caught in it. He caught her scrambling away from the shot just as a blast of fire hit the demon from above.  
  
Giving a roar to announce their entrance, Kirara dropped off the two extra passengers before taking off into the air with her mistress on her back.   
  
"INUYASHA! THE TIP OF THE SHELL!" Kagome cried as she saw a glimpse of the shard when it was turning away.  
  
Nodding in acknowledgement, the hanyou jumped into the air and brought his sword down onto the back of the other demon as hard as he could, therefore breaking the shell that protected its back.  
  
Giving a howl of rage, it turned to attack when it was hit by the staff of a certain monk.  
  
Up in the air, the demon exterminator threw her boomerang at the back of the demon's head, knocking it unconscious.  
  
Sango leapt from Kirara and landed on the ground with ease as Kirara transformed back to her smaller form, seeing that the fight was over.  
  
Inuyasha dragged Kagome over to the unconscious demon for her to extract the shard from with her protesting the whole way.  
  
"Why can't you do it?" Kagome asked, scrunching up her nose in disgust.  
  
"Because YOU are the shard detector." Inuyasha said smirking.  
  
"Well, YOU'RE the high-and-mighty demon." She retorted.  
  
"YOU are the one who broke the Shikon no Tama, so YOU are the one who has to collect the pieces back. I'm only helping you out, since you can't do it."  
  
"Ha!" Kagome scoffed. "Are you forgetting that YOU are the one who wants to make a wish on it? Huh? So that YOU can be a full youkai?" She poked his chest with every word she said, forcing him to back up.  
  
"How long are they going to take to argue over this? They've totally forgotten about the shard." Sighing, Sango turned to the kitsune beside her and attempted to ignore the pair. Attempted was the key word.  
  
The houshi came up besides them and said, "They argue like an old married couple."  
  
Shippou sniggered when he heard Miroku's words.   
  
Inuyasha bristled at words. Since his hearing was much better than humans, he heard their words despite the fact the he and Kagome were yelling at each other.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" He launched at the monk, hands stretched out to strangle.  
  
Miroku quickly ducked behind Sango, hoping to escape Inuyasha's wrath.  
  
"HEY! THE DEMON'S STARTING TO REGENERATE!" Shippou cried out.  
  
"Hurry up and grab the shard already, wench."   
  
"Why you little-" Deciding to ignore him for the time being, she gingerly stepped forward and pick out the shard before the demon could fully heal itself.  
  
Still cowering behind the exterminator, he unwrapped the beads from his hand and let out the air rip that proceeded to suck up what remained of the demon.  
  
With a devious glint in her eyes, she softly said, "Sit." Causing the unsuspecting hanyou to fall to the earth cursing colorfully. Repeating it two more times for good measures, she headed back to the village with Shippou in tow.  
  
Shaking her head Sango was about to follow her friend when she felt a hand on her bottom. Her eyebrows ticking, she whirled around and punched the hentai monk, leaving him dazed on the ground.   
  
Having regained his composure, he raced after the very girl who gave him the black eye.  
  
Growling, Inuyasha waited until the spell wore off before getting out of the small hole of his imprint.   
  
"Damned wench. Sitting me for no reason. When I get back-" Pausing in his rant, he spotted one of Kikyou's soul snatchers and was about to follow it when he was hit with the scent of strawberries mixed with sakura.   
  
Deciding that he could find the dead miko another time, he followed the scent till he found a body lying in the ground, motionless.  
  
  
  
Hey! Nice seeing you back here. Hope you liked the beginning of my story and would send me lots of reviews. That'll really make my day. One thing that I love to do is read, so you can stop by any time and let me know of any good fanfics, books, or authors. Thanks for reading! Ja ne! ^.~ 


	2. Chapter02

Hiya! Lets see, when was the last time I updated? I always lose track. Oh well. Now, I just want you to be informed that I try to update weekly. It's just that sometimes school just stress me out and I get too tired to do anything except couch around and be a lazy bum. Thanks to all those who reviewed and I hope you'll support me through the story (if I every finish it)!  
  
Lost Souls  
  
By Namida no Hikari  
  
namidanohikari@aol.com  
  
"How is she?"  
  
Looking up from her patient, Kaede said, "She'll be fine given some rest. Most of her injuries already healed at an amazing rate." Turning back to the pale girl that laid on the cot, she continued, "It appears as though a youkai attacked her- and a powerful one at that, seeing these wounds."  
  
Inuyasha gave a short snort, seeing that Kagome's elbow cut off the rest of it. Glaring at her, he said, "Who would attack her? A human? Why waste energy on it?"  
  
"Watch it mister!" Kagome huffed even as he left the hut.   
  
Passing the aged miko, she could be heard muttering about a certain baka hanyou. Some not so nice things.  
  
Shaking her head, the old woman left the hut with a bow and a quiver of arrows on her back, intending to gather some herbs.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The cool light of the moon shone though the windows, carassing the sleeping girl with it's love. Unable to resist the calling, the girl's eyes slowly opened, revealing a pair of smoky gray eyes tinted with specks of silver.   
  
'Ugh.... I'm so tired and sore all over. What happened?' She gazed around the room. 'Where am I?'  
  
Attempting to get up, she only succeed to fall back onto the cot as she shut her eyes against the pain. After a while, she released the breath she was holding and let her bottom lip free, red from where she had bitten herself to keep from crying out and agony.   
  
'Shit! What the hell happened?' Finally managing to sit up, she grabbed her head in her hands.  
  
'By Selene! My head is killing me. Where are the pain killers when you need one?' She jumped, jotting her head, when she heard a slam.   
  
"Oh... my head...." Growling, she glared at the noise that was coming from outside. "Can't they shut up? My head feels as though someone is playing drums with it."  
  
Seeing that she can't ignore the noise any more, she got up jerkily onto her feet and had to grab a nearby table to keep from landing on her bum.  
  
"Lets go see what is causing that rackus."  
  
"DON'T YOU DAR-!"  
  
"Osuwari!"  
  
Struggling to lift his face, Inuyasha glared as hard as he could the the girl in front of him with her hands on her hips and pulled his mouth back into a growl, showing his fangs.  
  
Throwing her hands up in the air, she cried, "Honestly, is it so hard for you to get along nicely with him?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Osuwari!" Flipping her hair that had fallen over her shoulders, she grabbed her bag and turned to leave, gracing the hanyou with her back as he was till stuck in the spell. As she was walking away, she said threateningly, "You better behave like a good boy, or else!"   
  
"Is that a threat?!"  
  
"No."   
  
"Good, 'cuz-"  
  
"It's a promise. And you know I can keep it. As I'm sure." Giving him a sickening sweet smile that made him sweat, she left him eating dirt, sulking like a little kid who got told by his older sister that he couldn't get any candy.  
  
When he ffelt that the spell wore off enough, he lept to his feet and raced after Kagome, deperately wanting to have the last word in the arguement.  
  
"Osuwari."  
  
BAM!  
  
She felt him before she even saw him and allowed herself a small smile before she said the magic word that she knew he 'loved'.  
  
"Great to see that you have finally reached your senses and are treating my woman and I with the respect and humbleness that we should be getting from a half dog demon like you."  
  
"Why you littl-" Inuyasha growled, damning, not for the first time, the miko that had put the beads around his neck.  
  
"Inuyasha...." Kagome gave out warningly.  
  
"Hn." As he got to his feet, looking as dignified as he could with dirt on his face and clothing. Stalking up to the still smirking youkai, he was tempted to punch him, but he was all too aware of the eyes that were boring onto his back.   
  
"She's not your woman!"  
  
Still smirking, Kouga retorted, "So you're saying that she's yours? I don't see any mark on her."   
  
"You two do realize that I'm standing right here while you're talking about me as though I'm a piece of meat on the market." Kagome said sarcasticly.  
  
The two demons eyed her weirdly, as did everyone else. Smacking herself mentally as she yelled at herself for forgetting that they didn't come from her time. Sighing tiredly, she simply said, "Never mind." The last time she tried to explain anything from the future to them, they had wasted a whole day and still didn't understand what she was telling them.   
  
Shrugging the two demons turned their attention back to each other again and started to argue, bantering back and forth with Kagome chipping in now and then.  
  
"Can't you people let a girl sleep? At the least, keep it down for Kami's sake."  
  
Sorry that it's so short, but I'll try to have something longer next time. I'm tired and I just wanna sleep the day away. Please review, or I'll think you don't like my fanfics. Great, I sounded like a whiny little girl. Ugh! Well, I gotta jet it. Review! Ja. ^.~ 


	3. Chapter03

Hi there! Thanks for all the reviews so far. Appreciate your donation of good spirits! Ok, back to the story.  
  
Lost Souls  
  
By Namida no Hikari  
  
namidanohikari@aol.com  
  
Whirling around, they came face to face with the girl that Inuyasha found. When he first brought her to Kaede's village, all they saw was a bundle of what looked like ripped and dirty pieces of rags. After leaving her in Kaede's care, he took it upon himself to make sure that no one went into the hut, save for himself and Kaede. No one knew what it was that drove the hanyou to such degrees and Kaede was rarely seen, as it was that she spent most of her time with the patient that was entrusted into her care.  
  
The person who Inuyasha brought back was a young woman who was dressed in a simple robe, probably due to the courtesy of Kaede. She was of average hieght and a dull sheen of silver hair that cascaded all the way to the ground. Her skin was pale and dirty as from the condition she was brought in. Her eyes held a world of emotions in them as the smoky gray orbs flecked with silver stared back at them. She was leaning heavily on to the side of the hut she had came out of.  
  
Kagome stared enviously at the girl in front of them. It wasn't a wonder why Inuyasha was so protective over his find. She was beautiful and more so if she washed up. Shifting her eyes slightly to see Inuyasha's reaction, she felt her heart plummet as the hanyou's complete attention was held by the seemingly goddess. Looking around as discrectly as she could, she could see that the girl had their undivided attention.  
  
"What are you doing up, young lady?"  
  
Kaede appeared from behind the hut, bearing baskets of herbs with her.  
  
"You should be resting." Kaede reprimed.  
  
"Gomen ne, but as much as I would like to go back to sleep, I can't." Gesturing to the group infront of her, she continued, "They were too noisy."  
  
Snapping out of his shock, Kouga turned to Inuyasha with a fierce look on his face.  
  
"How dare you cheat on my woman?!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha's hands moved to rest on the handle of the sword at his side.  
  
Pointing rudely at the girl who interupted them, he said with conviction in his voice, "She's got your scent all over her."  
  
Growling, Inuyasha attempted to punch Kouga who moved away quickly. "First, Kagome is not your woman, you stupid wolf. And secondly, not only was it me who was carrying the girl around, but I was also helping Kaede take care of her!" He gave a stisfied smirk when his fist finally landed on the youkai's left cheek. His triumph didn't last long however.  
  
"Osuwari!"  
  
Bang!  
  
"Stupid wench...."  
  
When the spell finally wore off, Inuyasha was tempted to hit Kouga again, but after one look at Kagome, he knew he would get sat if he gave in to his urge.  
  
"Feh."  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
'What a weird group of peopole, although they remind me of my senshi.' A tear slipped from her eyes as she thinks back to the good times she spent with her closest friends,... and to the last time she'd seen them. Shaking herself from the memories, she gave a tiny smile at the group.   
  
'What happened though? The last thing I remembered was....' Pain filled her eyes as a sob was barely held in, although that did nothing to stop the stream of tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"Meow."  
  
Pausing in their activites, the group stared at the girl who was now curled up at the side of the hut with Kirara in her small form rubbing against the girl's arms in an attempt to comfort her.  
  
'How could he? Why? What did I do wrong?! Did I... did I do something that I shouldn't have? Did he act that way because of me? Is it... is it... my fault?'  
  
Inuuyasha broke away from the group and headed towards to the girl. His next action made everyone go into shock, before Kagome started feeling a certain green monster clawing its way into her heart.  
  
'What does she have that I don't? What makes her so special that he does this even in front of everyone?!'  
  
"I knew it!! Don't even deny it now that you aren't betraying my woman!"  
  
Inuyasha had gathered the girl into his arms as he settled down comfortably on the ground with her on his lap. Tucking her head under his chin, he began to whisper soothing words which Kouga couldn't even hear. It looked to all the world as though he was trying to shield her from the world's prying eyes, or more specifically, protecting her from the world's pain that she was feeling then.  
  
For once, Inuyasha had ignored Kouga and just continued to hold on to the girl tightly as she sobbed quietly against him. Slowly, her tears came to a stop.  
  
"Arigato...." She murmured, her face still against his chest. Her hands didn't loose their tight hold on his haori as though he might leave her.   
  
"Gomen." Lifting her head slightly away, she said softly, " I ruined your clothing."  
  
"Feh." Putting his chin on top of her head, he continued, "It doesn't matter. After all, cloth is just cloth, ne?" Lowering his head so that he was speaking right into her ear, he said in a volume that wasn't even heard by Kirara, who was right next to them, "Onee-chan?"  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Gomen! Gomen nasi!"  
  
Big round eyes stared in horror at the girl in front of him.  
  
"I didn't mean it! It was an accident! I'm really, really sorry!" The very pair of eyes that stared out in horror shut themselves tightly so not to see the expression on the other person's face.  
  
Smiling softly, she knelt before him in her ruined kimo. Taking his chin with her fingers, she commanded softly, "Look at me."  
  
Although he didn't want to, he just couldn't disobey the only person he loved.  
  
Slowly, he opened his eyes, revealing a pair of golden orbs filled with unshed tears, that stared down at the ground with an intense look of concentration, earning a soft sigh from his companion.  
  
"I'm not mad at you." Gazing softly at the boy, she ran her other hand through his hair, pausing only to rub his left ear on the top of his head, which twitched at her touch.  
  
"But you spent all that time saving enough money to buy that kimo and I ruined it before you've even worn it for a day!"  
  
"Baka." Grabbing a peice of her kimo, she held it up to his face.  
  
"Look at it and tell me what you see."  
  
"Your kimo."   
  
"Iie. It's a cloth that was stitched together just like your haori was, though yous is of a stronger material."  
  
Pulling him into a hug, she said, "Inuyahsa, cloth is just cloth."  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Wide silver eyes snapped up to stared at him.  
  
  
  
"Onee-chan...?"  
  
Gomen! Gomen! I know I haven't updated in a long time, but I've been cramped with work, tests, and concerts. I'll won't have time to work on this until school ends, so bear with me. I'll try my best to update as soon as possible, but it also seems as though people don't like my stories all too much. If any of you have time, check out my other fanfic from my account. I have also just started another crossover and will be putting it up when I am able to. Review! Review! Review! Ja ne! ^.~ 


End file.
